Pokemon: Quest for the Legends!
by slifer97
Summary: Gold, now League Champ, has the normal boring life of a Champion. But what happens when he and his best friend, Crystal, get a mysterious message from a mysterious deity? And what do three other trainers, and Team Rocket, have to do with it?
1. VS Dragonite

**Chapter 1: Vs. Dragonite: A Challenge**

Gold was relaxing. He had a rare day off from being Champion of the Indigo Plateau, and was determined to make it count. So he had flown to Olivine and was having a relaxing day on the beach, with his best friend, Lyra.

"Wow, the beach sure is crowded today!" remarked Lyra.

"Yep, no one's going to work today, because of it being National Arceus Day" Gold informed her.

The two teens were sunbathing. Gold was wearing swimming trunks, slightly wet from a dip in the pool earlier, and Lyra a modest bikini. The vast beach was full of people enjoying. There were families playing, children building sandcastles, and couples strolling, arm in arm.

National Arceus Day was a day in June when people and Pokémon alike celebrated the creation of the Universe. As no-one actually knew what day the universe started, the day was just picked at random.

Suddenly, Gold felt weightless. He looked around, but couldn't see anything, except for Lyra, who was just as bewildered as he was.

As quick as it started, the weightless feeling stopped. Gold and Lyra were deposited on the stone floor of an enormous cave. As Gold got up, he noticed that there was a dais at the end of the chamber. Lyra also got up, and was shivering. When he saw this, Gold also felt the cold.

"Um… our clothes are on the beach." Lyra said.

"Oh" Gold said, looking around. They really were the only things in the room, except for the dais.

"Well?" Lyra said, looking at Gold expectantly.

"Um..."

"You're the Champion! Do something!"

"I left my Pokémon at the beach!"

"I want my clothes!" as soon as the angry Lyra said this, both were suddenly fully clothed in their traveling attire. For Gold that was a red jacket, black t-shirt and black three quarters, and for Lyra it was her red jumper with blue jacket and blue shorts.

"Wow!" Lyra exclaimed. Suddenly, a light appeared at the centre of the dais. It expanded until it made a shape reminiscent of a horse, but huge, the height of the cave. It then fully formed, becoming an apparition of a white horse-like Pokémon with a golden wheel around its back.

"Arceus!" Gold and Lyra both breathed at the same time.

"_Greetings, young trainers" _said a feminine voice inside of Gold's head. Judging by Lyra's expression, Gold guessed that she had heard it as well.

"_I am the Alpha, Arceus, and I have a request I must ask of you, Gold"_

"Arceus, I would be pleased to have even the slightest chance to serve you! Tell me what I must do!" Gold boldly pledged.

"_You are aware of my fellow Beings, the Pixies, Titans and Deities known by your race as 'Legendary Pokémon?"_

The teens nodded.

"_When I fell into my slumber, my eldest three children, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, dismissed the Legendary Beings. They gave the order to retreat into whatever places they preferred, and they were told not to communicate with other siblings outside their group in fear of arguments, which may have led to catastrophes. Well, now I am in need of them. I wish to reawaken, and I need the Counsel to meet for me to rise, as they, together, hold the key to my power. I want you, Gold of Johto, to re-awaken my children, by a method you know as capturing."_

Until this point Gold and Lyra had been listening with rapt attention. Only now did Lyra say;

"My Lady, you want Gold to capture the Legendary Pokémon in Pokéballs?!" she exclaimed loudly.

"_Indeed, Lyra. Most trainers' Pokéballs would crumble to dust if they even pointed them at my children, but I have forgone that method of protection for Gold. He alone can capture my children."_

"And what do I do if I ever get them all?" Gold asked.

"_That is for you to find out" _Arceus said mysteriously. Then, she disappeared.

Gold and Lyra felt weightless again, and soon they found themselves back at the beach, in their bathing costumes. Time seemed to have paused while they were gone, because no-one seemed alarmed at their sudden re-appearance. Gold looked at Lyra.

"Go to the League. I'll meet you there, I just have to do something." She nodded, and started pulling on her clothes.

Gold dismounted his Togekiss outside the Dragons Den, in Blackthorn city.

"Thanks, girl" he said, patting Togekiss on the head.

"Togee!" Togekiss cried.

"Just stay there 'till I come out, okay?"

"Kiss!"

Gold stepped into the Den, taking a Pokéball from his belt as he did.

"Come on out, Feraligatr!" the huge, blue, Big Jaw Pokémon burst out of its Pokéball.

"Feral!" he cried.

"Okay, I need to get to the middle, got it?" Feraligatr nodded and jumped into the water, creating a huge splash that left Gold soaked.

"Hey!"

"Gatr!"

Soon, they were at the middle of the Den. Gold saw the red, shoulder length hair that he was looking for.

"Hey, Silver!" the red haired boy turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Gold" he said, exasperated at the Champion's exuberance.

"Hey, I've got a proposition for you. I need you t-"

"Gold" a voice from behind Silver said. Silver whisked around to find himself face-to-face with the Dragon Tamer, and ex-Champion, Lance.

"Hi, Lance, how come you're here?" Gold asked, irritated. He needed to get back to Lyra so they could begin planning.

"I want a rematch" Lance said, a familiar fire in his eyes. Gold sighed, and began to take out a Pokéball, when an idea occurred to him.

"You can battle me-"

"Good"

"-_if _you can beat Silver first."

"What is this!?" Lance growled. "Fine, I will battle him, one-on-one"

"Silver?" Gold asked.

"Of course" Silver whispered, with his eyes on Lance. He was still bitter from when the Tamer had beat him in front of Gold, his former Rival.

"Good." Gold said, and directed them to the front entrance of the Den, where there was more space."

"Go, Dragonite!" Lance shouted, sending out his best Pokémon.

"Come out, Gyarados!" the Red Gyarados from the Lake of Rage catastrophe a few years ago appeared and let loose an ear-splitting roar.

"GYARA!"

"Gyarados, start with Dragon Rage!" Gyarados unleashed a barrage of blue flames at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Light Screen, and then Thunder Punch!" a yellow, psychic screen appeared in front of Dragonite, stopping the Dragon Rage without a problem. Then Dragonite flew at Gyarados, its fist glowing yellow.

"Gyarados, Toxic" Silver ordered calmly.

Gyarados shot a gunk of poisonous liquid at Dragonite, who winced, but kept on going. The punch sent Gyarados to the ground.

"Alright, now Hyper Beam!" Dragonite charged up a beam of energy in its mouth. Before it could release the blast, Silver ordered a Protect, causing a green barrier to appear in front of Gyarados, deflecting the beam with apparent ease.

"Now, Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Gyarados rose from the floor and lunged at the Dragon Pokémon, his mouth glowing blue. He chomped down of Dragonite's wing, causing the Pokémon great pain.

"Finish this, Dragon Tail!" Gyarados lunged at Dragonite, with his tail glowing purple smashing in to the Dragon-type's bulky body, knocking it to the rocky ground.

"Gyarados and Silver win!" Gold announced, trying not to laugh at the look on Lance's face. He failed.

"Utter blasphemy!" Lance muttered, recalling Dragonite and striding out of the cave without another word to either of them.

Silver recalled Gyarados.

"Well done, man!" Gold said, clapping Silver on the back.

"It was nothing" Silver muttered, but with a smug look on his face.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Silver asked.

Gold told him what happened with Arceus. He was the only one, besides Lyra, that Gold would trust with this knowledge.

When he finished, Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Look, don't get me wrong, this is amazing and all, but what do I have to do with this?" he said.

"I want you to be regent Champion while I'm gone. Just take challengers for me. You're the second strongest Trainer I know."

"Who's the first?" Silver asked eagerly.

"Red, but he doesn't come down from Mt. Silver. And quite frankly, most people would be too intimidated by him to battle properly"

"Okay, I'll do it" Silver said, after a moment of thinking.

"Thanks pal!"

"Don't call me that."


	2. VS Rotom

**Chapter 2: Vs. Rotom: Setting Off**

Another ride on Togekiss later, and Gold was at the Indigo Plateau. Even though he lived there, it never ceased to awe him. The two regal-looking gates stood before a grand red and gold building. The building was so huge because it needed to house the 4 members of the Elite 4, as well as the champion. Each member had their own personal quarters, and a battle arena for when they took challengers, specially customized the suite the type the Elite 4 members chose.

Gold strode inside, and walked straight through the hall, greeting the staff as he passed. When he reached the man with the Abra he stopped.

"The usual, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, please, Walden."

"Very good, sir. Abra, Teleport!" he commanded.

"Braaaaaaaa!" Gold was enveloped in a yellow sphere, and the next thing he knew he was at the Champions Chambers. These were bigger than the Elite 4's, and included a library and kitchen. As Gold entered he saw his friend sitting on the bed.

"Lyra, let's go"

Gold walked into the library. There were hundreds upon hundreds of books in there, addressing matters such as plants to volcanos. There were also many fiction books, which Gold had taken to reading at night. Reading was his passion, and he had read over half of the library already.

"Hmm, now where did I put it?" he said to himself, as he browsed the shelves. After 5 minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! 'Legendary Pokémon'!" he exclaimed. He pulled the thick and old book out of the shelf and returned to the room where Lyra was waiting, with her Azumarill in her laps.

"Here it is, a book detailing all the known legendary Pokémon." He told Lyra. Together the two leafed through it. When they had finished, Lyra asked;

"So, what region first? I was thinking maybe Kanto?"

"Umm… I wanted to go to Unova first. They have loads of Legendaries, and apparently there's a Gym Leader who is an expert on the subject." Gold replied.

"But it's so far away!"

"We were going to have to go there anyway, why not make it now?"

"Listen, Gold, Unova by ship will take at least a week before we get there"

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

The SS Maxine was a popular cruise ship, because it only had the best. It had 5-star accommodation, buffets featuring food from around the world, made by native chefs, a luxury shopping mall, and endless entertainment. Gold got access to this ship free when he became champion, and was allowed one other person to accompany him

Gold and Lyra were currently separate, with Gold playing in the arcade, and Lyra admiring the view on the sky deck. They were only a day away from Unova, and Gold was determined to make that day count.

Suddenly Lyra spotted someone going into the Pokemart. She thought she recognised the brunette hair…

"Leaf!" the girl whipped around. As she saw Lyra her face broke into a wide grin.

"Lyra! I never thought I'd see you here!" Leaf, the celebrated Pokémon photographer, was Lyra's close friend.

"I'm here with Gold." Lyra replied ecstatically.

"Oh, I remember Gold." Leaf said with a knowing smile. "You two dating yet?"

"What! NO! he's just a friend. Seriously, Leaf!" she added as Leaf winked.

"Whatever you say" she said slowly and patronizingly. "So, where are you heading?"

"Unova" Lyra said.

"Ahh, the region of technology" Leaf remarked.

"Yep. What about you?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, Hoenn. Professor Birch asked me to take some pictures that he can put in his Dex."

"That's good." Lyra said.

"So Lyra" Leaf began, a sly grin on her face. "I want you to something for me…"

Gold was in Heaven. The arcade had so many games, after an hour he still hadn't tried them all. Plus, there was a snack bar, serving loads of nice, albeit unhealthy food.

When Lyra caught up to him, Gold was playing Pac-Mon, where he too control of a Munchlax trying to eat poffins, but it was being chased by several Carvanha. He didn't look up as Lyra approached.

"Gold!" Lyra said, irritated.

"Hey, Lyra" Gold said, not looking up from his game.

"Gold, I have something important to ask you!" Gold still did not look up. Azumarill looked at Lyra.

"Azu?" he asked.

"Go on, Marina" Lyra said with a smile.

"AZU!" Gold was attacked with a Water Gun, which, although not powerful, was shocking.

"Aah!" Gold yelled. After spluttering indignantly for a while, he settled down enough for Lyra to talk to him.

"Gold, I need to ask you something" Lyra said again. This time Gold was paying attention.

"Go on"

"I met Leaf just now-" Lyra began, but Gold soon interrupted.

"Leaf! Wow, what's she doing here?"

"GOLD! Shut up and I'll tell you!" Gold just stood there, shocked. "Now, Leaf is going to Hoenn, and she asked me to compete on behalf of her in this battle tournament going on!"

"Yeah…" Gold said, confused.

"So, can you come with me?"

"Sure! I haven't seen you battle in ages, so this'll be good!"

Lyra had done surprisingly (to her) well in the tournament, and had quickly advanced to the finals. Her opponent, a young man named Johnny, had just introduced himself.

"WOO! GO LYRA!" Gold yelled from the stands. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"My name, as you've already heard from my friend Gold, is Lyra. And this," with a flick of her wrist a Pokéball bounced onto the field, "is Azure" the ball opened to reveal a graceful Glaceon, her eyes flashing with power.

"Go, Rotom!" Johnny yelled, releasing the Plasma Pokémon to the field as well, who buzzed with excitement.

"Shadow Ball!" he ordered, and the small Pokémon unleashed a shadowy blob of energy at Glaceon.

"Um, Dodge!" Glaceon skilfully leapt out of the way of the ball, landing lightly on her feet. "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Counter with Double Team, then use Shock Wave!" the Rotom made several copies of itself, one of which took the Ice Beam attack and vanished. Then the Rotom and its copies surrounded Glaceon, and all unleashed a wave of electrical energy that zapped Azure hard. She winced in pain.

"Azure!" Lyra cried in despair. _I can't do this! _She thought. As if Gold heard her, he yelled,

"Lyra! You can do this! Remember, there's always a way to win!" Lyra, who had hung her head, suddenly looked up, eyes shining. _If Gold thinks I can do it, then I can definitely do this! _

"Azure, get up and use Hidden Power!" Azure, re-invigorated by her trainer's newfound confidence, sprung up. Her eyes flashed, and then a wave of darkness hit the Rotom hard, causing it to wince from the super effective attack.

"Quick, retaliate with Shadow Ball again!" the Rotom fired a quick ball of shadow at Azure.

"Azure, Ice Beam again, then Iron Tail!" as the Shadow ball grew closer, Azure flash froze it with Ice Beam, then slammed her glowing tail into the new ice ball, smashing it into millions of pieces. The Pokémon landed lightly on the ground as the small fragments of sparkling ice glittered around her. The crowd "oohed" and "aahed" at this show of grace and talent.

"Blizzard!" a large hailstorm brewed up, encompassing the shiny remains of the icy Shadow Ball, and extended towards Rotom. Several large ice particles crashed into the small ghost. By the end of the attack, Rotom lay on the ground, utterly fainted.

"Well Feraligatr," Gold asked his partner, who standing beside him, having watched the match, "I'm thinking that they'll be awesome if they ever decide to take up battling. What about you?"

"Gatr!"

"Exactly"


End file.
